


Poem - Symphony Of Desire

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anticipation, Bad Poetry, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Forgive Me, Makeup, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori





	Poem - Symphony Of Desire

Anticipate me, my king,  
And I will make it worth it,  
To delay your release,  
You see your fire sweep to new heights,  
Burning, lustful,  
You crave me just as much  
As you make me crave you,  
Sweet god,  
Trickster divine,  
Your endless teasing has backfired,  
You will await me,  
Longer now.  
But I cave so easily,  
Beg me,  
Let your fingers play with my body,  
Make me your personal symphony,  
And I will sing.  
Fill me to the brim,  
Silence me softly,  
Let me cry out for you  
With obsidian stained cheeks,  
Let my eyes meet yours  
As my knees touch the coldness below,  
Let me worship my god,  
Let me show you how royal you are,  
Let me prove my devotion  
As you probe my golden throat.  
Let me feel you, all of you,  
Allow me to choke on your divinity,  
And to swallow your grace.  
Sate my lust  
In only the ways you can,  
My sweet.


End file.
